


a rose by any other name

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yugyeom is stuck in the library searching for the last lone copy of romeo and juliet he needs for his assignment, which so happens to be due the next morning. while searching for it, however, he finds something sweeter than shakespeare's sonnets could ever dream to be.





	a rose by any other name

it was around 9:08 am when yugyeom entered the library. usually empty, today it was chockfull of students, be them coated up and inside for the warmth of the toasty heaters, or students like yugyeom, rushing in to try save their grades the day before their assignments were due.

it wasn't loud, thankfully, a hush of whispers the only noise that could be heard. looking around for an empty table where he could drop his laptop and books off before he began working, yugyeom saw one in the corner, with only one other student clicking away speedily. he stalked over, praying to all gods that he wouldn't trip over the many bags littering the floor because this definitely wasn't the time to embarrass himself and his lack of control of his limbs, placing his laptop down with an audible clunk when he reached it without attracting too much attention.

he pulled the cushy chair out with a screech that made yugyeom wince, and to his despair the student opposite him cooly flicked his eyes up to yugyeom's apologetic gaze.

yugyeom wasn't an entirely strange person, per se, but it was his personality around people that made him as a friend either sink or swim. he wasn't like his best friend, youngjae, who was all mischief and bright eyes and syrupy charm that pulled you towards him, or his other best friends, jinyoung and mark, who were like dry sarcasm and glinting teeth and burst out laughter hidden behind hands and words sharper than shards of glass. he was just yugyeom, bumbling around strangers, happy around friends and extremely, extremely awkward around his ultimate weakness- attractive people.

so when the boy with wine red hair's flawless grey eyes stared at yugyeom, who felt his face contort into an rueful grimace and his lips whisper a repetition of sorrys, a small part of him died, and an ever-so-slight thought entered yugyeom's mind: _i am not going to get any work done today_.

the boy didn't respond and just smirked at him before returning to his rapid typing and yugyeom let the soft blush on his face cool itself down as he arranged his things neatly.

_um..._ _why am i here again?_

_..._

_OH, RIGHT! my analysation, and romeo and juliet. i need the last copy, because some organised, entirely not stressed kids decide to do their work on time and reserved the other books early. some people, huh. so thoughtless._

standing up again, and making sure to lift the chair as to avoid another screech, he dawdled over to the classic literature section. it was full of, surprisingly, old stuffy books that looked as if they hadn't seen the light of day in an age. he ran the tip of his finger along the dirty shelf as he scanned the titles and came up empty-handed but full-fingered of dust once he reached the end of it.

realising with a start that there were creaky old desktops where you could find the title you needed easily opposite his shelf, rather than peer through each bookstand as yugyeom had so intelligently done, yugyeom scrambled over to it and typed in carefully 'romeo and juliet'. tapping his fingers on the monitor as he waited for the computer to start scanning its records, yugyeom craned his neck to peer through the cracks in the rows of books to check if his stuff was still there. hey, yugyeom was nothing if not cautious.

it was there, he noted with a grateful sigh, but there was an evident lack of one burgundy haired boy, whose laptop remained. a small ding alerted yugyeom that the computer had found the book, and it was in the shakespeare section, parallel to classic literature.

_we have a shakespeare section? oops._

walking back once more, he browsed through each shelf before finding a row of plays. they were on the topmost shelf on the wall, which was entirely lined with books from head to toe, so high that even yugyeom had to balance on the tips of his feet to brush the tips of his slender fingers against their thick spines, setting up a spiral of musty dust.

"ahhh.... ahh.... ahhHCHOOO!" thump.

 _i... just fell over from the strength of my sneeze_ , thought yugyeom from the floor.

to be honest, the floor was quite nice, squishy navy carpet that felt so soft on your cheeks.

it was not kim yugyeom's first embarrassing fall, and it was probably far from his last, but the sound of a rough chuckle still caught his attention. it was, surprise, surprise, considering yugyeom's ragged luck, cherry boy on his right, muffling his laugh with a hand over his mouth.

yugyeom scrambled to his feet as fast as he could, brushing his hands over his skinny jeans to get any stray lint off, but caught his fingers in on of the rips, which snapped with an audible _twang_.

cherry boy was looking over again, his laugh growing breathier, then softer, as he looked back to the books and regained his breath. his cheeks still nearly split in two with the length of his contained smile. coughing subtly as if the past minute or so hadn't occurred at all, to save the rest of what was left of his pride, yugyeom went back to trying to reach romeo and juliet, and cherry boy ~~sauntered, no, yugyeom didn't watch, and cherry boy definitely didn't walk as if he were a model dripping in silk and 24-carat diamonds and, no, yugyeom didn't die a little bit at all~~ walked off.

walking to the next shelf to his right, yugyeom finally, finally found the book that was listed as next to romeo and juliet, but the spot right next to it was devastatingly empty. yugyeom sighed. he was never going to finish his analysation in time.

walking back and figuring he could somehow download a pdf of it online through questionable means, yugyeom caught sight of red leather that looked very much like the hardcover copy of the play he had seen on the computer lying on the middle of his table.

rushing over with his heart in his throat because maybe, just maybe, yugyeom could start before 10! picking up the copy gently, he turned the book carefully so he could see the gold leaf title on the spine clearly, and there it was, romeo and juliet. clutching the book to his breast, he blinked tight and thanked whatever force up there had deigned to send yugyeom some luck, when he heard yet another rough chuckle.

_no... no... please_

cherry boy blinked expectedly from opposite yugyeom, his lips set in an unsurprised smirk. a smirk of all things. smirks were just too much for yugyeom's eyes. this guy was flawless.

"um... this doesn't happen to be yours, does it?" yugyeom asked sheepishly.

"yes, it does actually," he responded, his smirk still there, still perfect.

"oh...," responded yugyeom with many nods, his grip on the book as tight as the time youngjae jammed a flowerpot into a- never mind, until he realised the boy was waiting for the book.

"but i guess," said the boy with a thoughtful pout that almost made yugyeom want to screech a little, "you could have it for a price."

"a price?" yugyeom asked, a lump in his throat. he was as broke as the next college student. he'd still blow all his money on cherry boy for the book somehow though. (he'd probably blow it all just for the pleasure of his company too, if he could.)

"a sin from thine lips, perhaps?" the boy finished.

ok, jinyoung had drilled one of two things alone entirely into yugyeom's mind; when someone brought up sins or devils or ouija boards, you noped the fuck outta there and pretended to not know them for the rest of your life. apologising to his future self, who'd be so crushed at the c- he was apparently destined to achieve and the apparent lack of this hot as fuck guy in his life, yugyeom held the book over in one hand, "i'm an atheist, sorry! you're cute and all but i don't do these so-called 'sins', not with someone i just met, and especially not with someone who looks as gor-"

"um... it's a line from romeo and juliet."

oh. oh.

laughing at yugyeom, but loud and unfiltered this time, he grabbed the book, flipping through the pages until he found a certain one, and creased the corner of the paper over.

yugyeom tried not to screech, both at cherry boy's cuteness and him dog earing the book. (yes, the second thing jinyoung had made him swear not to do was dog ear books. seriously, who would do such a thing?)

picking a pencil from the desk, he scrawled something on it before passing it back with a grin, before his phone bzzed continuously until he pulled it out and scowled at the messages he'd received. "i've gotta go, jackson and jaebum, my best friends, they're being little shitheads and i've gotta stop- um, help them, but good luck with your analysation, yugyeom!" he said, grabbing his laptop and speeding out, stopping only at the library's door to waggle his hands in the universal _call me_ sign with his trademark smirk.

yugyeom looked down to the book in his hands, but if looked behind for not a, he would've seen a wide-eyed, brown haired boy and a black haired boy, or said 'shitheads', as proclaimed by bambam, craning their necks to see if yugyeom had opened the book.

flicking to the creased page, yugyeom saw a little paragraph next to a sin from thine lips, reading 'it'd be a sin to not ask you out. a rose by any other name would smell as sweet, so call me whatever you want because you're the sweetest thing i've ever seen. (you should call me though, 312-xxxx.) go out with me? bambam'

all thoughts of dog ears and analysations and ouija boards aside, yugyeom knocked his head on the page with a clunk and a grin too bright for words.

_bambam? more like.... damndamn boy..... or.... manman you're too smooth for your own good or..... whamwham, ok too far._

smiling down at the writing with his beam still plastered on his face, he still didn't notice a smack resounding throughout the library as the brunette slammed an high five with a satisfied smirk onto the black haired boy, who sighed with a little smile.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh so, yes, yall probably guessed, i have an analysation of romeo and juliet due and what do i do instead of it? write crappy fic of course jadkhasd however i hope you enjoyed !! hehe also cOmmEnts and KudOs are soosososoos appreciated :')


End file.
